Yamori
by Alpas
Summary: "What do you mean, you've been training for ten years!" Anime is different from reality, I get that. But if everyone could just stop ruining the plot... then that would be great. SI-OC reincarnated as one of Dr. Genus' experiments.
1. Prologue

**Wrote this for my best friend! Happy Birthday!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch Man :P**

.

.

[Present]

Shiny.

That was the first word that had come into my mind while staring at this stranger's head. Well, totally not a stranger. He is a familiar character back in the world I lived in, a professional hero who could literally kill anyone with just a single punch and leave a fight unscathed. Seriously, who forgets someone as cool as Saitama and his bald head? Definitely not me. Nu uh! His charm appealed to me in a way that had me watching the anime again and slightly losing my mind from waiting for the next episode.

Maybe it was my addiction that had me 'hallucinating' of Saitama and his blue training attire. One hand held plastics bag of groceries while the other clutched a book – no, a manga! I don't really know but as the said person walked or more like dully dragged his feet back to his apartment, the more inclined I am to agree I'm crazy…

"Excuse me but do you live here?" Saitama's voice brought me back to the current reality but it wasn't enough to shake away the growing panic I'm feeling. Was the guy referring to me? Well he _is_ looking at me! Maybe it was someone from behind me?

I tried to turn my head. My movement was stiff because I know the spot behind me was vacant seeing as this district of Z-city had the population of two: Saitama and dear little me.

"Y-yes." My voice was shaky, not because I'm shy, but conversing with a supposed to be anime character brought me myriad of emotions.

Firstly, there was shock. I didn't realize I've been living in this world of anime! How is that even possible? There are countless stories written about self-insert reincarnation fanfics or whatever they're called, the point is none of that were real. No science could ever explain the reality of crossing over another world, much less an animated dimension. Fan written fiction is made for fun but my existence in Saitama's world defies all of it.

Second was confusion. My brain is muddled from trying to understand how it happened and at the same time questioning God, Jesus, Allah, Buddha and all the deities up there why? Why me? I was an average college girl who died from asphyxiation and had zero special talents to guarantee me a ticket to another life.

Third and most importantly: anxiety. What now? I'm not Trisha anymore. A few months ago, I woke up surrounded by clones of a mad scientist calling me Experiment 52. I'm not a human anymore, Dr. Genus named me Toxic – creative? _Veryyy… –_ for all the poison I could easily generate. And that alone terrifies me greatly.

 _And right now,_ this baldy might mistake me as a monster!

"Ah… That's great." He said. My eyes weren't in focus so I must've been imagining the carefree smile on his face. What he said even dampened my mood. Just what is so great about my present situation huh?! Never mind Saitama who seemed chill with my presence, I'm a fucking recycled soul in a human-lizard hybrid experiment living in a world infested by god-like evil menaces. Oh! Did I mention Saitama? Yes, in his anime there's an association solely for heroes who _beat the crap out of monsters._

Great indeed.

I sighed internally. The life I may have lived was short and full of stress, thanks to college, but it was normal. There was routine which Trisha dutifully followed so that she could reach her goals instead of being lost like I am now.

No home.

No money.

No family.

A banana entered my sight, despite the bangs framing my face obscuring the view; I know that it was Saitama who was offering it to me.

Was it because I might look like a depressed child in the middle of a street?

My hand gingerly took the offered fruit as I studied Saitama. He looked exactly like what he did in the anime but he wasn't lanky. Not tall and not built like Tank-Top Master but lean. And I knew for a fact that his muscles hidden under that skin of his were tougher than what I could comprehend.

This time, where my mind calmed a bit down, I was able to see him smile. "Take care of yourself Green-kun." He nodded a little, patting my head before walking away.

What was that? The Saitama I knew wouldn't care for someone like me… Or was I wrong? Was this really an OPM universe or did I somehow landed in a different yet eerily similar city.

I pondered, heavily questioning the differences of what I remembered from the manga (and anime) to what I have experienced so far in this second life.

Nothing seems to be off with Saitama.

Dr. Genus – who created me from reptiles, hence, the green skin – conducts more experiments in huge, cylindrical test tubes but I didn't see if any of those are canon characters.

City Z looks abandoned with half of its buildings in ruins, just like in anime.

And Genos, nowhere to be seen, must've been cleaning.

Shrugging as I filed my observations for later, I headed towards my studio deciding whether to camouflage myself to avoid unnecessary fighting. After all isn't this particular location in Z-city frequented by various monsters? But Saitama lives here, or at least that's what my memory assures me according to that episode about konbu…

.

.

[Some weeks ago]

 _Waking up is a hard affair for a person who definitely hates mornings, like me. I mean, who likes to get your eyes burned at the bright beam of light? It is not fun especially when your body screams exhaustion that you have nothing else to do but lie stationary on a bed, waiting for someone to lower the damn blinds._

 _I groaned, hoping for my mom to hear me. Her presence always makes me better because god, my muscles, my brain and my everything are aching! Just what have I been doing these past few days? I remember having a Harry Potter marathon with my best friend, laughing and… choking on an apple slice she served._

 _So is that why my surroundings smells like hospital? Am I on a gurney? Because I don't remember my bed having a stiff mattress._

' _I want mommy.'_

 _Where is she anyway? Selene would have alerted my mom if I'm on a hospital and she'd be here in no time breathing fire over my situation – and the bills she has to pay._

 _Moreover, the light is getting annoying and I felt the need to turn my head the other way, but it looks like the mattress isn't the only thing stiff around here. It's totally not helping with my condition at all because apart from hurting, my body can't seem to move. Or refuses to obey my brain's instruction._

"Are you okay?" _Someone said. It sounded like a male and was near my bed, from what my ears could gather._

 _BUT OH GOD! Did he just speak in Japanese? And oh my god! Did I just understand him?_

 _I've haven't been watching anime for a long time now and the only Japanese words I could comprehend were the basics: Wakatta, ramen, kage and bushin. Hold up, they're not basics but you get the point…_

 _I felt heavy, even my eyelids weighed like metal that forcing it to open took out some energy. However, the desperation in my mind to see the person who spoke was apparently strong enough to flutter my eyes open. Only for me to shut it, and narrowing it into slits because who the fuck greets a patient with a flashlight! And here I thought it was the sun's._

 _I tried to reply with a sarcastic voice,_ "Wakarimasen." _But it sound more like a low grumble my throat created. Okay, what in hell is that?! I wanted to say 'I don't know' but my tongue kind of went Asian on me and said 'I don't know' in Japanese!_

 _Maybe… this is all just a dream?_

 _Dreams are weird. And what happened just now is weird. So what happened is a dream. Alright?_

 _It is a confusing conclusion even for me but who cares! My mind is disoriented, my body is immobile and the thing I only wanted right now is comfort._

"Are you in pain?"

… _But this doctor couldn't seem to get what I'm feeling._

 _There was a gasp of surprise, followed by a rush of footsteps running away._

 _I don't know what happened but my instincts suddenly heightened. I could smell sweat from the people in the surrounding area. I could hear their heart beats, drumming against their chest. Even with my eyes closed, it is as if I could feel them wherever they are, how close or how far they are. It is as if their movements caused these strange sensations._

 _Although the room is silent, everyone's emotions aren't. Myself even. I am nervous and my enhanced senses activated my fight-or-flight mechanism as if my body has a mind of its own._

 _One person broke the tense atmosphere and took a step forward. There is an aura of confidence radiating from him I can tell. I don't know how, but I just can._

 _I suppose it is indeed amazing. You get to experience a 3D version of your dream no matter how odd… ehe._

"Remarkable." _He comments. I felt his gaze on me. It's not lecherous as I expected thank god, because I don't like to be raped wherever I am now – bad train of thought, delete! But again, my instincts still identifies him as a threat._ "The chameleon gene I added is working just as planned. Your ability to camouflage works well. I can't even see you. You're like invisible. Impressive."

 _Wait._

 _Hold on._

 _Stop right there._

 _My eyes snapped open and I frantically jumped away from the advancing figure. The ache my body felt moments ago suddenly vanished and is replaced by a surge of energy. Similar to children having sugar rush, I am all fired up and ready to beat this piece of shit into oblivion. What did he say again? 'Chameleon gene I added'. Who the hell are you?! Some parody of a mad scientist?_

 _I took a step back, glaring at him. Dream or not, I'm not going to stay immobile for his hands to experiment further. It's bad enough when he confirmed that the DNA he added is 'working well'. Ugh._

 _Wait again._

 _It is working well!_

 _I can't see my hands but I can feel it oh my god why? How! My eyes, which have never been as sharp as now, can faintly see the outlines of my fingers. No skin was seen, or rather, my skin mimicked the color of the floor – making me look invisible. But this is camouflage? There's zero chameleons around the area I lived in but I know this isn't how those reptiles work._

 _Have I turned into The Invisible Woman? It would be cool and all… but –_

"Sir. He is agitated. Perhaps leaving him alone for a while will help him calm down?"

 _My thoughts abruptly halted at hearing someone talk. Did someone refer me as 'he'?_

"Yes, of course, how could I forgot." _The leader nodded, his glasses gleaming as he pushed it back to his nose bridge. Turning around to face his comrades, more like clones, his hands gestured for them to leave as they all piled away to the door._ "This is his first day out of containment after all. And did you not report mood is a huge factor that influences his ability?"

"Yes sir!"

' _I need a thorough explanation here!' I stared at them, my mouth hanging open. They can't just go away after they dropped a huge bomb on my person and leaving me with more questions rather than answers._

"Run along now. We have other subjects to deal with."

"Yes sir!"

' _Are you people seriously leaving me here?' I stood there silently in shock while the last person trickled and closed the door shut. While I may not be the brightest kid in school – a straight C student, with some B's if I'm lucky – I know leaving a potentially dangerous specimen free from shackles and guards is the dumbest thing my mind could think of._

 _Because, duh! Who wouldn't want to escape this laboratory manned by nutty scientists leading illegal experiments?_

.

.

 **Hello. I'm sorry for rewriting the chapter instead of updating because I just feel like what I did wasn't what I wanted to come out and it feels rushed and yeah I didn't like it.**

 **When will I update? Hmm… considering my rekindled obsession with PJO – I don't know! Haha! For the past few days I've been doing nothing but reading PJO series and fanfics that caught my attention (GaleSync's Your Saving Grace btw, an SI-OC twin of Thalia Grace. IT'S AMAZING! Go read it!)**


	2. I

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch Man :P**

.

.

There's nothing much for me to do aside from roaming the deserted streets of city Z. Well, what else could I do? After regaining my composure back at the laboratory I woke up from, I knew I had to stay away and leave that nut job of a scientist. Hell, even my new found instincts agree because who knows if I remain long enough for further experimentations or whatever. After all the sci-fi films I have watched had taught me the unforgiving inhumane testing scientists could do and I want none of it. So I escaped and found my way somewhere in city Z.

Hopefully Doctor Genus forgot or didn't place a tracking device somewhere on me… because that would have sucked if his clones come and drag my sorry bum back 'home'.

In my case, anywhere is better than surrounded by tubes and syringes. Even this abandoned studio I call shelter looked like a dream house compared to that lab. At least I wouldn't have to worry about food being located near a small grocery store is good, but with my invisibility it somewhat made my unpleasant situation improve.

It has been two months and so far I haven't reached a single conclusion as to why I was reincarnated.

I died. And came back to life…

…in a form of a green-skinned human hybrid.

Sure reincarnation sounds nice, I get to go on another adventure but I'd like it if I was reborn as a baby! Hearing myself speak naturally in Japanese caught me unaware when the last thing I remember was talking in my mother language. But language is not the only foreign information added to my brain.

Frankly I feel like Superboy with how he was fed images into his mind to educate him.

And… it has been two long _excruciating_ months of stress of not doing anything. My past life had been busy, dealing with work and university at the same time left me few precious hours for rest. I had a routine back then so my life wouldn't spiral out of control but my current life kind of makes it hard for me to do something or _anything_ at all.

The harsh truth of this reality is that I am nobody here, I have no one and I'm alone. Thinking about it depresses me but hey, what else I'm I supposed to do? Meet people? Right, like someone wouldn't run away with the appearance I'm sporting. There are times when I wished that damned scientist created me to be a shapeshifter – _like that Teen Titan I always forget his name, or Mystique! –_ to be anyone instead of no one. That way I'd easily fit in and accepted.

Well, there's Saitama…

It's amazing, really, to see him in 3D – I mean, in real life – and get to talk to him even for just a few minutes. While at first his presence had me suffering from nervous breakdown at the thought of him mistaking me as an enemy, he proved himself truly nice dude yet despite all his power he isn't selfish and has a good head on his shoulders.

Meeting the man had me overthinking. Was meeting Saitama a plot of a certain god/goddess out there? Ugh, I made it sound like a romantic fantasy of some sort, but everything happens for a purpose! Even my presence here in this world might and can ruin the destined events.

I couldn't do that, especially when this anime is solely for that bald guy.

But then again, there's this small voice in my head saying: _'Pff, this is my life now. I do what I want'._ Although that may be true seeing as I'm a sentient being with a free will, I still don't want to involve myself either as a hero, villain or civilian despite my want to coexist among them. Because you know what? I don't want this life and I'd gladly throw my existence here away for some normalcy of my home with my mother and best friend.

Two months of wishing I'd wake up in my bed didn't really help at all.

I sighed heavily, my shoulders drooping in exhaustion at pondering over my condition. So what's best to do in a situation like this? _'You suck it up and move on, darling'_ That's what my mommy always tells me. Accepting this fate I was presented is better than moping around the studio and rotting my second chance in life for nothing.

Good idea, right, but it's easier said than done.

I stopped in my tracks at the sight of familiar vandalized buildings and its empty street, the same street where I encountered Saitama yesterday. Over the course of my time in city Z, I have built up the habit of leaving my studio at the crack of dawn in search for my purpose. Woah, that was deep but that was seriously what I've been up to especially when you're a reincarnation like me. However, this time, I was actually hoping so see Saitama again with him being the only guy I know and nice enough to hand me a banana.

But him and his shiny head is nowhere to be seen.

From what my memories tell me, Saitama is the kind of person who wouldn't venture outside for no reason. True you'd see him around but he's either on a patrol for dangers or for a super sale.

 _Or…training!_

Well, if he isn't around it then I'd best be leaving. There's no way I'm waiting here just to see him again plus at this hour, the shadows around the district gets a little bit creepy.

Mentally shrugging, I turned around with the intention of going back to my studio, except I didn't expect to come face to face with a hand.

 _A metallic hand to be specific._

 _A metallic hand with a repulsor ready to obliterate my whole being to be more accurate!_

"Are you responsible for the mosquito outbreak?" Genos asked over the humming of his engine arm and my heart dropped. And no, it is not because he's more attractive in real life but I froze, wholly terrified at the threat this cyborg is imposing. At this point, my instincts are screaming for me to escape, to move, and to hide.

However, with the rational part of my mind advising me how running away would only confirm what Genos primarily assumed and me ending up as a pile of ashes at his feet so I tried to calm myself as best as I could.

But let's be honest, I've never been in this kind of situation before so excuse me if I can't calm myself down dammit!

I gulped down the lump in my throat and focused on his eyes instead of the offending device. It wasn't yellow like what I expected but gold showing miniature charts and diagrams as if analyzing each fibers of my existence. Well, I can guarantee him I'm a unique specimen – _feel free to look hun –_ but there's no need for that really!

Nonetheless there's more pressing matters than complaining about how I feel like a tissue slide under objective lenses, like the heat radiating from Genos' hand.

Is it me? Or it just got hotter? Either way, I still have to reply lest I'd get _incinerated._

"Nonono!" I hastily answered, shaking my head vigorously, "I'm not responsible for anything! I'm innocent. Honest!" _Apart from stealing foods at the grocery,_ I mentally added but Genos didn't have to know that.

His irises reverted back to its original yellow color but he is still wasn't lowering his arm. "You're not human." He noted, "No. You look human because you have traces of human DNA but the rest are of various reptilian genetic codes. Furthermore, your appearance deviates from the norm and you look like one of those suspicious beings who'd terrorize a town. So in other words, you are a possible threat even if you claim not to be responsible for the mosquito plaguing city Z."

My mind actually stopped processing his words as I stared at him with my jaw hanging open. Did this guy ever heard of the proverbs 'Never judge a book by its cover' or 'Appearances can be deceiving'? What an asshole! Plus, what is he saying about me straying from what is normal?

"Wow." My mouth, made with a mind of its own apparently, was brave enough to blurt out "I just happened to be created like this but that doesn't mean I was programmed to be a bad person!"

I was flown away immediately off the ground and into the air, breathless and confused.

 _And in agonizing pain._

Everything occurred so fast my mind couldn't follow what's happening, but a burning sensation at the side of my body indicated that this bastard fired at beam of heat at me. And tell you what: it goddamn hurts. So much that a kick my stomach received couldn't par with the pain I'm feeling.

But it did sent me crashing onto the nearest building. Its broken glasses digging on my skin like I'm some sort of a pin cushion.

"Monsters populated Z city." Genos said while approaching me, and I'm kind of surprised to hear him with the state I'm currently suffering. "Your kind's presence drove the populace to the outskirts near bigger cities for safety measures."

I heaved but rather a pained groan escaped my lips. It's not like I'm the one at fault here. "I know and I'm not really one of them." I whispered to more myself, thinking of a nice choice of words to reason with this blasted dick head.

But before I could open my mouth to speak, his armored hand went straight for my head and my reflexes I was 'born' with, my palms suddenly rose to meet his fist…

…which was a very bad idea, I concluded.

For one, Genos could blast my whole arm, and another, with this close proximity and my lack of combat skills I'd be easily hit. And probably die on the spot too.

"I will not be deceived by your words." He huffed in reply, "Lightning eye!"

 _Never mind reasoning to him, he's hell bent on killing me!_

And I have to survive!

Instead of shutting my eyes closed, I spat at his face. He flinched as thick, amber liquid landed on his eyes with a splat, immediately cancelling his move – and to my surprise, melting some of his prosthetic skin in the process.

From the looks of it, Genos doesn't seem to be harmed, more like, put off by what I did. But I wasn't about to freeze and admire my work because even if my saliva destroyed the camera on his eyes – which is kind of cool, mind you – Genos still have other arsenal he could use.

Like his arms. Dear lord.

I was about to shove Genos off of me when his hands met mine, pushing back for dominance.

With this genetically modified body I gained, you'd probably be wondering if I'm strong or not. Well, the body sure is durable having withstand Genos' blast earlier and living up to tell the tale, but I lack the muscles for power and speed.

Wincing as my arms protested at the weight of the other, I tried to look for possible weapons around me. Anything would be nice, like a pole to bash his skull and knock some sense into it because I'm so done with his shit.

"Hey cyborg. I know you know you don't believe to any words I say, obviously, but I really, _really_ , am not a bad guy. I don't even want to fight you. So can we please stop this?"

Genos pushed further, using his superior strength to drive my back to a wall, "I will not be deceived –"

"Oh come on!" I interrupted him, having the gall to roll my eyes at his repeated sentence. "Is there a thing I could do to make you believe me –?" I paused, apparently it was my turn to be interrupted as a buzzing noise filled the surrounding area.

"You hear that right?" Asking Genos, who I know has full functioning hearing system (or whatever he calls it), was kind of lame, but I had to make sure. "That's not my doing and you just found what you've been looking for." Closing in on us was a black swarm of mosquitos, which undoubtedly controlled by Mosquito Girl. They gather around her, forming a shield of loud blood-sucking little demons. Just what episode did she appear? I remember her being strong upon consuming large amounts of blood, or was it her insects collecting blood for her? And – oh!

 _Oh!_

I gasped in realization. Never mind the mutated woman appearing behind Genos. Demon cyborg was acting this demonic because he hasn't met Saitama yet!

"Behind you!" I shouted as Mosquito Girl brought down her _arms_ for a forward lunge.

Bless Genos for listening to me and for turning around, his arms raised and vibrating, "Incinerate."

Seeing Mosquito Girl blown away, with her arms and one of her legs converted into ashes had my mind produce pictures of what I could have looked like earlier. I felt the burn but I had my limbs intact unlike that irritating bug.

As soon as I mentally said that, her lost appendages begun to grow in length, immediately replacing the ones she lost.

 _Oh wait, I forgot that she can regenerate._

She laughed, but my sensitive ears could pick up the slight tremor in her voice to know she's wary of Genos. "You think I'd be defeated that easily?" She taunted, sending a huge horde of blood suckers in our direction. Her words somehow invigorated me and I chuckled with the way she said it – sultry and seductive that surely won't work on a piece of metal _haha._

Even before the bugs could swarm us, Genos had both of his arms prepared, firing Incinerate after Incinerate.

The sight of burning insects isn't a beautiful display no matter how my subconscious likes to comment it looked like black fireballs raining onto the ground because everything is loud and all I can hear is a ringing static that sends excruciating impulses into my brain. Covering my ears is futile, Genos' successive attacks are too damaging for my sensitive senses and I have no other choice but to leave.

At this point, it didn't occur to me that I triggered my invisibility as my feet carried me to the nearest safe alley away from the fight on going.

I also didn't notice Saitama running towards the commotion.

.

.

 **I had this chapter sitting on my laptop for months already but I didn't want to post it yet because I want to rewrite chapter one first haha! But here it is now. I have a picture as well :)**


	3. II

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch Man :P**

 **Warning: Death (and a tiny bit of gore? Idk)**

 _Italics_ **is subconscious talking btw.**

.

.

[Present Day]

I stared at the gray door in front of me and pondered how long was I standing here. My internal body clock tells me it couldn't have been hours but my legs already felt like collapsing at the invisible weight depressing me. My limbs shook and I probably look pale – _as pale as my green skin can offer_ – devoid of any blood rushing from my veins.

You were probably wondering if ever I'm sick.

No, I'm not.

I might as well be with what my actions caused. The events that happened prior today were still fresh and replaying in my mind as if I unconsciously downloaded an application to remember it all just for me watch and rewatch more of it again. It was a chore to sleep that night, tossing and turning for a comfortable position, wanting to give in to sleep you desperately needed yet knowing rest was far from your reach.

Now I'm sleep deprived and certainly looking more like a monster with the sluggish, exhausted way I present myself. Somewhere deep in my mind, I vaguely recalled some scientist commenting how my moods affect my ability, but it soon drifted away.

My hand trembled once I tried to lift it and knocked three times.

 _That's funny_ , I snorted, _because you know what? I'm invisible, I exist but no one can see me akin to a ghost lumbering around the area. Must be the emptiness I'm feeling…_ I suppose this is a good thing, to be able to hide yourself from onlookers noting your miserable presence.

How again should I deal with this? I never thought of what I'm going to say before, too occupied wallowing and watching my mind-tv. It hadn't occurred to me where I'm going but my feet dragged me into Saitama's apartment.

There was someone shuffling inside who I figured was Saitama, since Genos hasn't approached the man yet to be his apprentice, and the next thing I knew light met my eyes – his bald head never loses its shine apparently. He stood there expecting delivery mail while my body tensed at the lack of preparation I gave for this moment.

"Sai–" I abrupt held my tongue, remembering how Saitama doesn't know me because we didn't introduce ourselves that day. _Pretty sure he forgot about me too._

So I began with a different greeting.

I cleared my throat at the best of my ability but the shortage of water available had me force, "Mister…" rather roughly.

Saitama adopted a mix of annoyed and peeved expression on his face as his eyes searched back and forth for me. When met with nothing but air, his pupils began dilating in slight panic. He couldn't see me even though I held eye contact with him for a few seconds.

I didn't really want to creep out the guy. He's the only one I have in mind that could help ( _read: save_ ) me in times of crisis so I continued – the dryness didn't help my voice sound less horrible, "You are a good man mister and I come to confess my–!"

 _Slam!_ The door immediately shut closed into my face, its hinges ruined whereas my nose crumpled into a bloody mess.

"Ouch! Goddammit and everything holy!" I wailed pathetically on the floor, crying big, fat tears of pain as I gingerly touched my damaged organ, "What the shit Saitama!"

"Hey! You're that kid from the streets!" I was about to snap something rude but stopped in favor of focusing the slip-up I made. Luck seems to be on my side ( _she was quite late rescuing me from bloody nose_ ) because Saitama appeared concerned for my health instead of confused when he asked, "What are you doing here?"

And boy, he didn't even look remotely close to sorry.

It's actually my fault but I don't care.

"I told you! I'm here to confess!" I replied, my voice nasal as blood poured without a hint of stopping. Guess my injury is more than just a broken, bloody nose.

"But I'm not a priest." Of course he isn't! I wanted to tell him that he'd be the worst pastor ever boring everyone to sleep, but my brain kept supplying pictures of Saitama in a silky, clerical clothing fighting crime and saving the day.

Mentally spluttering at the unnecessary train of thought, I began to appeal for the hero to listen, "Please… Just hear me out!"

Saitama shook his head, his hand reaching for the door to close it once again, "Go bother someone else kid."

My stubbornness wasn't about to let him ignore him, not after I went here for a purpose, and certainly not after blasting my nose without hearing me out. "…I-I killed someone."

"Eh?" was his only reply.

"It was an accident I swear!"

.

[Two Days Ago]

My everyday routine consisted of aimlessly wandering around Z-city alone and I was perfectly content with it. The place is a ghost town, but it has its own peaceful vibe once you get past the eeriness it vibrated 24/7. Contrary to what people assumed, few monsters actually live here instead of the thought of it being a nestling ground of criminals. With no one to be terrorized, of course they'd look for the populated areas to show themselves. But that was partly the reason why Z-city is abandoned. It was frequented by natural calamities – and by natural, consider it the underground home of the Subterraneans…

As I was saying, being happily undisturbed for me to grasp enlightenment was fairly enough the only good reason I came up with my reincarnation business. Unfortunately, some people don't get that.

"Hey you!" I stopped at my tracks and turned to look at the person who called.

It was a highly disfigured man with my same skin color. Well, not really, more like a human wearing a frog as his head _except it really is his head_.

He had a dozen or so followers too tailing at him sharing his upsetting facial feature. These thugs seem tough too. Broad, strong bodies as if pumped with steroids like those muscle obsessed men from commercials… Heck, three of them were carrying baseball bats with barbed wires wrapped around the barrel, and the end cap has a huge spike attached on it.

I frowned, feeling that they'd use it to scare civilians into giving money or whatever they want, and to an extension: me, just in case I show myself as a threat to them.

"You new here pal? Looked lonely too. Where are your friends? What are you doing here?"

I sighed miserably at the questions he fired all at once, he's asking me too many and only the first one was what I can answer. So what am I supposed to respond? Without of course angering them seeing that I'm heavily outnumbered should I end up in a fight, and without me sound like I'm as interested in joining their group as they are interested in recruiting me.

"What if I am?" The leader grimaced. Ha! Answering your question with a question would surely put me off too especially when said person is being elusive.

"There's a new store at W-city. They're opening later today bet there'll be plenty of people to rob." (1) The leader of the gang said, failing to hide his excitement.

"Oh~ and pretty ladies! Heard they have the biggest cosmetics department!" Someone spoke up.

"And we'd chase them around!" Another chirped, waving his bat frantically _and here's me hoping he'd hit himself and die._

"Or we could have them around!"

"Ooor! We could sell them and earn more money. I want a car because travelling on foot is a pain in the ass." And they all cheered, some nodding at the thought of cars, others were jumping in eagerness.

Great. I'm surrounded by rapists and human traffickers without doubt, what more could possibly go wrong? Come now, this is One Punch Man. Aren't villains of this world hypothetically ultra-strong, power-hungry, conceited titans? My lips curled in absolute disgust, teeth gritting as I held my temper down, "That's not really my thing." By this time, I really should leave and move on to my daily stroll but I had been a girl from another world, if my ears caught something like this, my high heels would immediately found its tip poking their lungs.

Although I'm not wearing any shoes as of this moment, there's no way in hell I'm letting these ill-bred brutes touch innocent girls.

I'm pretty sure my veins were already bulging as my blood boiled, but the thugs weren't as bright as their skin tone when the hairs of my neck straightened up signaling me that someone put an arm on my shoulder. And once he tried to persuade me into going, saying in an obnoxious tone– "You'd fit right in with us, little man! And with that face of yours you'd get ample of ladies on their knees." –I lost my cool. That's the last straw. I am not having any more of their bullshit.

"I'm surprised you even know the meaning of ample." The guy gasped for air when his gut came in contact with my elbow while my other hand gripped his offending arm and threw him off to the nearest fellow.

There was an incoming ugly from behind, hoping to surprise me but then again Ugly's too stupid to do that as he came yelling profanities and swung his bat in a huge arc. _Which is again stupid_. Holing up most of your body's center of gravity at the torso left the legs in such an unbalanced state.

So I crouched down then took the chance to kick his ankle.

He was silenced as he ultimately fell onto me and into my awaiting arms. Only for Ugly to be thrown off into another approaching thug, who I decided to call Fugly.

Their assaults seldomly hit as I was faster than them, but when it did… I had the deep urge to laugh because why not? I survived Genos' Incinerate blasting straight to my face. The blows I received were nothing compared to the blonde's metallic limbs delivering an uppercut.

I almost didn't feel it if it weren't for the barbed wires shredding my skin.

By this point, I'm less than aware of my actions, however, my sensory perception doubled making me think of Spiderman in a split second before it was gone and replaced by a new surprise. This was definitely the reverse of my fight with Genos where I was in control. My punches were ridiculously lame, my dodges were quite sloppy, and my blocks were pathetic – _laughable_!

Though right now, I am demonstrating the opposite.

Here, I am a master at evasion. My attacks strike the most vulnerable areas with precision ( _and I daresay, power_!)

It didn't take me long to realize no one is out to get me as I kicked the last frogman in the balls, seeing him howl in pain brought glee into every fibers of my existence.

The bodies were all over the street unconscious and battered – they actually look good crumpled – so I allowed myself a rest. Dropping on the ground, panting and exhausted at the adrenaline leaving my system.

Now. How do you call the police?

.

[Present Day]

Telling Saitama the whole story would result to him slamming the door shut for the second time of this day. Fortunately, I have the foreknowledge of his lackluster attitude. He found long discussions an absolute bore, no matter how informative it is. As a result, I decided to be blunt, just like what I should have done in the first place where my nose instead faced the consequence of my idiocy.

Summarizing my story was easy but cutting off words to make it less than twenty? _I'll try my best_ …

"A gang assaulted me but I managed to dispatch them all. I had no idea that their boss would avenge them! It was not what I expected at all." Indeed it wasn't. I mentally berated myself for being careless. A gang, no matter how it consisted of unknown creatures, is still a gang – they have organizations.

And their leader who approached me first was puny, no way others would follow him. So the whole situation was really _my fault_ … for you know, underestimating stuffs I have no clue about.

"So how did you kill him?" Saitama's question broke my self-blaming fantasies and I stared at him, eyes squinted and head pulled back.

"The boss? Oh no. It wasn't him I killed. Believe me if I did I wouldn't be here."

.

[Yesterday]

My casual morning walk was once again interrupted… any peace I gathered for the day evaporated when my teal-colored eyes caught sight of the anomaly. I immediately knew that today was going to be a long one. If this happens one more time, I'd rage a bitch fit. It wasn't even a week yet I already involved myself into fights with gangs and canon characters.

There was a frog, sandwiched ( _squished_ ) between ruined buildings, who was just as tall as the structure. If you think for a second how it was a cute spectacle, then you should go and correct your eyesight for the view would definitely empty all your stomach contents – I grimaced exaggeratedly, even comparing it to Gamabunta is just rude!

It croaked; its throat expanding and its beady black eyes stared down at my small form that greatly unnerved me. We had a staring contest and when he opened his mouth, I feared for my life. So far, I've survived Genos (and Mosquito Girl, if you could consider it) and a group of rapists with a fetish for frogs. Is the chance of surviving this day possible for little ole me? _Yes, but unlikely._

To my surprise, the frog didn't eat me, "So you're that punk who attacked my soldiers?" He asked. His voice rough as if he had sandpaper for a voicebox.

My eyebrows when up, "Soldiers?" This must've been the boss, _pretend there are no other contenders_ , and apparently he runs a military army of frogs for what? World domination? – get real. "Makes sense since you're kinda like the frog lord and all being one hundred percent frog complete with warts and slime." I commented. All I could see was his squished up front, and it _really_ wasn't a beautiful sight to look at. Don't get me start thinking about his other body parts…

"I'm not a frog! I'm a toad!" His black eyes grew wide as he croaked in indignation.

I waved my hand in dismissal and muttered lowly, "To-may-toes and to-mah-toes…" because my care for his species is between zero to none. It simply doesn't matter and I bet anyone wouldn't give a fuck either. "Your soldiers kinda attacked me!"

The toad huffed. Normal amphibians don't do that. He may look like one, but his weight clearly lists him off the normality this plane of existence offers, "Excuse you…" Oh wow, it can sass back too! "You apprehended them from doing their job."

I rolled my eyes, stopping by this lot was more and more presenting itself to be mistake. "Does their job consists of robbing a store?"

"Yes! We need funds."

"And rob girls from a nice future?"

"Yes! We need funds." He repeated and my face crunched up in dislike as I gaze at the nearest corner longingly. I could leave you know, since the toad was too massive maybe he got stuck in between the buildings… "Actually, their job is to get you to me."

And that brought the fear back because if their target was me all along then yesterday was a planned meeting, except ending up beaten into ground was probably not according to what these creatures discussed.

By now my senses would have told me to hide or initiate invisibility but because I'm curious (and incredibly wary), I queried, "Is that so?" with a voice full of pretended confusion.

He instantly answered the most ironic reply I have ever heard, "Yes! I've heard rumors of you fighting a cyborg and surviving. You must teach me how to be powerful." My mind rapidly focused on his last sentence, it definitely won the cake. Because – _me? HAHAHA!_ I can't even comprehend half of my abilities, and this toad is asking for my help?!

It should be me who needs help!

"Suck up to someone else cuz' I aint teaching you." I turned back to the street and walked away.

.

[Present Day]

"Let me get this straight." Saitama said and I'm secretly amazed he stayed listen. "Some toad asked you to be his master, you refused because he insulted you?"

"Wrong." I raised my hand for the one gesture and began to list my reasons, "I refused because one: I am different from him. The powers he seek can't be learned."

I was being one hundred percent honest with that because just how on earth am I be able to teach invisibility to a specie of different caliber? Plus why would I do that? Who knows what might happen… Just imagine an unseen obstacle crossing the road and people wondering why cars were suddenly crashed. "And two: is simply out of dislike."

Saitama looked bothered. I'm not exactly sure if he's perturbed with my story or with me, "So how did you kill a man again?"

.

[Yesterday]

He leaped.

The fucking toad jumped straight into the air like a bullet aimed at the sky, and the area he once stood was ultimately ruined, fracturing the surrounding buildings. I was baffled, my mouth dropped open. His shadow dawned on my whole being, swallowing about 10 meters of the ground. My sharp eyes could barely see his figure, he was like a spec of dirt in the clear, blue sky. Do you know huge he is? As big as a ten-wheeler truck!

And when he reached the highest point… dear god, the toad descended with such an impressive speed, his shadow increasing in size, no thanks to gravity for helping his massive weight down.

The initial shock that had cemented me on the pavement was gone the instant I realized that the whole street would be destroyed. _I'd be destroyed_ like an insignificant ant, flattened if I weren't to get out of the way.

So I hastily scrambled into run, my breaths coming in short as I prayed, wishing and hoping I won't get hit by the impact–

–I did get hit eventually. Not crushed under the toad's weight (I survived yet again another close encounter to death, thank you), but the force it generated caused a blast of winds blowing my entire being to a distance of unknown.

It must've been very far because I wasn't in Z city anymore the moment I opened my eyes.

Worse than that is my back somehow fell on a person.

I never actually knew the emotion behind death. It causes grief, sure, but I died when I choked an apple – didn't really feel that much. The thing is, in my past life, I was too caught up with the person experiencing pain and the death, the ones about to it ignorance or apathy, but my insight on the people the dead left behind hurting hadn't been a subject I've tackled with my subconscious.

Thus when my irises landed on an empty, bleeding eye socket of a civilian I explicitly knew the real emotion dealt behind _literally_ someone who died.

.

[Present]

"The man you killed died because you broke his back?"

I slowly nodded in confirmation, "And neck. Also crushed half of his body including the head." squeaking in a very small voice and unable to look at Saitama.

When I collided with him, his front must've have been scrapped off. I didn't remember any tumbling or rolling so that means – I gulped, feeling coldness wash over my back – we skidded along the road. Except he had the misfortune to be my surfing board. _Delete that thought! There is no time for jokes!_

"It was just so sudden…" I muttered. My mind kept on replaying my mind-tv specifically the scene where I was cushion by a body of an innocent man who might have a girlfriend (or a family, anyone really!) looking for him, worrying for him and mourning for him. "I can't even! Oh my god!" The speedy fall of my tears greeted Saitama's apartment floor and tried, miserably failing, to wipe it all off.

It really should have been me lifeless! Not some powerless individual to have a life of his own. What use do I have in this world when I came and ended up killing someone? Who thought it was a good idea to recycle my rotten soul into this _should be, supposed to be_ hero? Just _why me_?

All the emotions I've bottled up since the beginning steamed off. There was the immense shock from where I found myself surrounded by clones. There was the anger and denial I felt when questioning the meaning behind my reincarnation, losing the life as a nerdy college girl. The depression of understanding I'm alone for two months with no one to share my discomfort was also there. Lastly, was the anxiety of facing whatever misfortune I cross as a new breed of _human_.

None of this is what I've wished for. I universe chose the wrong person for I'm anything but strong. Oh how I loathed it, thinking of my position.

Maybe I was busy bawling my eyes out, or Saitama can't handle seeing a crying kid and took pity on me because I have no recollection of entering his house nor seating on a tatami mat being offered tea.

.

.

 **(1) I have no idea where W-city is, I just assumed Z-City is surrounded by V,W, X, and Y.**

 **Fast update huh? Don't get used to it my friends haha! I just so happen to be motivated to write this because this is what I initially had in mind as a prologue. I figured that maybe I could still use it before Genos comes knocking on Saitama's door.**

 **Question: So what do you think of this chapter? I don't think I wrote Trisha the way I wanted him to be and I don't think you guys have a good grasp on his character either... a little help is appreciated daaahlings.**

 **And, as always thank you so much for the review, faves and alerts people!**


End file.
